


Arrangements

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Corrin won't choose if she can help it, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, but this is mostly about the hot sex, sorta political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin is good at taking third options.





	

Having her "big brothers" fight over her once was more than enough, in Corrin's opinion. When she realized they were both in love with her, she once again refused to pick a side. This time, she had a solution all planned out.

"I don't want you two to just share me. I want you to explore the feelings you obviously have for each other."

After the initial phase of denial, arguing, telling her she was nuts, the arrangement pretty much went smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could for a princess of two worlds being claimed by and claiming in return the heirs of both Nohr and Hoshido.

Right now, though, the politics they would have to contend with and the roads they would have to map out were the furthest thing from her mind. Right now, she rested against a nest of pillows on her large Nohrian bed, enjoying the sight of her husbands exploring more than just their feelings.

It was strange, how two men could be so different yet so alike. Their builds were almost identical, scarred and muscled, the main contrasts being Ryoma's wild hair and Xander's carefully tamed golden locks. But their auras, their natures came through in every touch, every look. Xander, careful and almost _shy_. Ryoma, confident and encouraging.

Their lips met, their bodies melded together, rocking, pulsing, Corrin barely bothering to suppress her arousal at such a view. It was hot, there was no point in pretending it wasn't, and they all knew it. She'd caught Ryoma smirking at her over Xander's shoulder, and vice versa.

Underneath the hotness was a level of trust, naturally, but right now all she could see was the hotness. Scarred skin, moans, staring into each other's eyes, those _smirks._ By now she was trying not to touch herself, knowing she'd have a go at each of them soon.

However, trying and actually _doing_ were two different things. A hand settled on her breast, the other between her legs, Corrin pursing her lips to stifle a moan as she kept her eyes fixed on her husbands. As they worked to bring each other to fulfillment, she found herself getting closer and closer.

She came roughly around the same time they did, white lights exploding in her vision, their shouts filling her ears. When she came down, she was sandwiched between them. Ryoma's snug embrace, Xander leaning against her shoulder, the two of them smiling warmly at her and then each other.

Yes, this was going to work out perfectly.


End file.
